Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake
by HatefulHolly
Summary: The whole AT series with reversed genders.
1. Slumber Party Panic

**I don't own the characters, the story idea. I just own the words I wrote. Please give credit to Natasha Allegri and Pendleton Ward for the wonderful cartoon that is Adventure TIME!**

* * *

><p>Fionna stood back as Prince Gumball emptied the contents of bottles into his sciency stuff. She never understood what he was doing, but she always enjoyed watching him mix the chemicals and create amazing potions.<p>

"Now for some mouldy barf, and, HUZAH! My decorpsination serum is done! This shall recover the deceased to their young healthy forms." Gumball shouted as he rose the bubbling liquid into the air examining the liquid all over. Fionna smiled at Gumball and congratuated him on his discovery.

"So Gummy? What you gonna test it on?" Fionna ask leaning carefully on the table and looking up at Gumball, he was such a nerd.

"Glad you asked Fionna, you see I have here the deadly corpse of Mrs. Cream Puff" Gumball wailed shaking his fingers spookily as if he was telling a horror story "I just pour a small amount of the serum and..." the two hunched over the corpse as the serum went to work. Something was strange and the corpses original bright colours didn't return and Mrs. Cream Puff appeared to stay grey and dead loooking as she stood up. Green foaming liquid spilled from inside her mouth and eyes; spilling on the floor.

_ "!" _ Mrs. Cream Puff moaned as she lunged at Gumball. Fionna quickly grabbed her sword and took a swing at the frightening corpse. Unfortunely she missed and hit straight into the bottle of decorspinator serum, knocking it straight to the ground which spilt over the graves that surrounded them in the graveyard. Mrs. Cream Puff had herself wrapped around Gumballs head as Fionna jumped in the air and kicked the zombie away.

"Quick Fionna! They're gonna go for the candy people!" Gumball called as he grabbed Fionna's arm and dragged her towards the Candy Palace. Fionna blushed as she felt Gumball's warm hand wrapped round her forearm, worringly she called out to Cake who was playing with Lord Monochromicorn in the forest. The cat noticed a her sister Fi-Fi being dragged away by the young prince and she boiled up inside.

"Oi, Princey Prince let go of my girl!" The cat screamed as she grew large and chased the two fleeting friends as they made their way into the palace. Along with several curious candy people who all were called by Prince Gumball into the palace.

"Everybody here Mannie?" Gumball asked his talking Pinata.

"All Candy People present" she replied fluttering her large lashes at the prince.

"Thanks Mannie, Candy people! I have an announcement to make everyone..." Gumball called out as Fionna waited eagerly "We are having a SLEEPOVER!" The room of Candy People all cheered and started dancing and chatting. While the baffled young woman hero stared at Gumball, confused why he had said that, but before she could ask him any questions she was dragged away by Gumball to the store room.

"What the lump is going on Gummy?" Fionna said placing her hands on her hips aa a single lock of hair fell into her face. She moved it out the way and stood up straighter.

"Fionna, you don't understand what will happen if we tell the Candy People! They will FLIP OUT!"

Meanwhile an old grave digger Starcha (a bit glamourous for the job, but she seemed to enjoy it immensly) was calling for the prince. "Gumball! Gumball! I have the sweet little shovel you asked for!" she called in her old southern accent "Now where could that little guy of gone to?" At that moment she heard a small moan, she turned around to find her recently passed friend. Wait her recently passed friend? Starcha screamed at the top of her lungs as her body grew in size and she combusted on the spot.

"Wait what! So if the Candy People are startled they explode?" Fionna screamed as she stepped back from the prince and made her way to the door. "I gotta tell Cake!"

"NO! Fionna you don't understand, nobody can find out! You must Royal Promise me!"

Fiona sighed, 'Royal Promise'? "Okay, I _Royal _Promise."

"Great I'll be in my lab creating the antidote, could you keep the other Candy People calm in the meanwhile for me Fi?" Fionna nodded and stood heroically with her hands on her hips as she accepted his task and went to exit the room. "Thanks" Gumball said as he leaned in to hug Fionna before escaping off to his lab. As she exited the room she was met by an angered fiesty cat.

"Hey now sis, what was Gumball doing with you in that store room? I'll kill him if he hurt you!" she cried growing her arms out to reach for the girl.

"I'm not a baby anymore Cake, I was just in there talking to Gummy."

"About what?"

"Errrrrr, Maths...?"

"Maths? You hate maths Fi" Cake said not believing the silly words that her sister said. "Well come along then and play some Truth or Dare with Mrs. Cupcake and ChocoBarry". The two sat down in the group sitting in a circle and ChocoBarry took his turn

"Hmmmmm... Mrs. Cupcakes! Truths or Dares?" he cooed as the group waited patiently for her awnser.

"Errrrm... daaaaare" she squeaked as her cheeks turned red.

"I dares you to takes off zee wrapper!" The group cheered and ooed as Mrs. Cupcake stood up and took of her wrapper. Fionna shrieked and covered her eyes.

"Hey sis, girls are meant to tell each other everything! Why aren't you telling me what you and Gumball are up to?".

"Errrrm" Fionna was stuck until Cupcake asked Cake Truth or Dare.

Now distracted Cake said "TRUTH!" Fionna shuffled abit away from Cake wondering when to make her escape.

"Do you prefer... Grapes or raisins?"

"Well I can't eat grapes or raisins, because I'm a cat and they would probablly kill me... but I'll have to say... neither! Fi-Fi! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, hahaha" Fionna quickly awnsered giving Cake the chance not to askr her the dreaded question.

"Haha! I dare you to tell the truth between you and Gumball!" The crows cooed some more and a few wolf-whistled.

"The truth is, er, ermmmm" Fionna remembered the promise she made to Gumball and then how he hugged her "erm... the truth is... I wanna play dodge socks!" She grabbed her long knee high socks off her legs and chucked them into Cake's face. The cat detested and ordered the truth until she smelt a sweet smell from the sock.

"Old Mrs. Cream Puff? Isn't she dead?" Cake grabbed the sock off her face and pulled it from Fionna's reach. "What's really going on here Fi? You've gone crazier than a sugarcube on her period!"

In the distant an army of undead Candy People could be seen approaching the Palace. _"Oh no, what to do... Gumball hasn't finished the formula yet." _Fionna thouht as she went to find something to block the windows. Cake kept getting in her way so she grabbed the cat and sent her to the cupboard. "Time for seven minutes in heaven!" she called over Lord Monochromicorn who hoofed 'hahahaha' in morse code as he was shoved into the cupboard with Cake.

"Okay, but after this you have to tell me what's going on!".

Fionna ran to blockade the windows "I can't hear you all the way in heaven!" she called back. Eveytime she blocked a window several candy zombies would pop through another. The Candy People all heard banging noises and moans and started to question a few were getting startled and started to expand. Fionna ran to the speakers and turned the volume up covering the noises of the deseased. This is when the Candy People relaxed and started dancing around to the music. Fionna continued blocking doors and windows until ChocoBarry ntoiced this strange behaviour.

"Whats is zis wonderful game zee is playing Fi?"

"Errrrm... Blockaydo!" Soon all the Candy People were joining in and covering the doors and windows up. Fionna could see the barricades breaking slowly and she ran to the door where Mannie was stuck hanging from the ceiling.

"Can I join in too Fionna?" the talking pinata asked swinging gleefully from side to side.

"Talking pinata... pinata... AHA! I got it, everybody new game! It's time to smash some pinatas!" Mannie looked shocked and attempted to escape from the ceiling. "It's okay not you Mannie! Quick everyone put on your blinfolds" the Candy People giggled and chattered as they tied blinfolds and pieces of cloth over their eyes. Fionna opened the doors letting zombies free into the rooms. "SMASH THOSE PINATAS DUDES!" Fionna started smashing at the zombie Candy People and others joined in unaware of the zombies around them. Gooey, creamy, candy substances oozed from the broken corpses as Cake left the cupboard along with Lord Monochromicorn and gazed upon the dead corpses in the room.

"Woah sister! What happened here?" Cake screamed as she took a bite from a bagel she had stashed in her pocket.

Not having to worry about the zombies anymore Fionna felt it right to tell Cake about the zombies. "Oh, we killed all the zombies me and Gumball raised from the dead!". Cake was shocked but then the room around Fionna freezed, along with the Candy People, Lord Monochromicorn and Jake. "Huh? What's this?"

A door opened behind Fionna and Gumball emerged with a shocked look on his face, "What happened? Did you tell somebody Fionna? You broke a Royal Promise?"

Fionna was confused and her heart was pounding "But the zombies are dead now!"

"Don't you know! You must never break a Royal Promise!"

"What why?" Fionna asked as the floor around her and Gumball started shaking. A long hand smashed through the roof grabbing both Fionna and the Prince. The two screamed as they were lifted out of the castle. The hand belonged to a large Bubbllegum Machine of Gumball's, it was one of the Royal Guards.

"Fionna you have broken a Royal Promise, the penalty is trial by fire"

"Wait! Fionna is special to me, there must be some other way!" Gumball screamed. Fionna if she wasn't so shocked would of blushed at this statement.

"Seeing as you care for the promise breaker, a less harsh trial is needed. She must solve, a MATHS PROBLEM!" The other Royal Guard projected a puzzling looking maths question infront of her.

"MATHEMATICAL" Fionna screamed punching the air, she knew she had a chance. The Gumball reminded her that she was terrible at maths, "Oh yeaaaah". Fionna bit her bottom lip and stared at the puzzling question, just as she was about to shout a random awnser the royal guard removed the image.

"I thought of a better one" The guard projected a new question '2+2' "YES! Awnser this!"

Fionna thought for a second counting it out on her fingers, she could see Gumball looking at her funny as she struggled to awnser the question. "Erm, 4? Right?"

The two guards laughed and Fionna was worried she had got it wrong, "Correct!" The ground starterd shaking again and the two quards heads exploded as they repaired themselves again, they place the two back in the castle and returned to their previous spaces.

"Fionna, you defeated the Royal Promise! You were so awesome, when you were all like '4!', wait 4...4...4 AHA! I know the last piece of my formula, I was just so incredibly smart to know the awnser! Thank you Fionna!" Fionna looked offended but then Gumball had already went to fixing the deseased corpes of the Candy People. One by one he went pouring a liquid onto each corpse. Afterwards the Candy People removed their blindflonds seeing all their relatives alive and well. Cake ran over to Fionna and hugged her.

"Silly girl, all you had to do was tell me it was a _Royal _Promise sugar!" Fionna's face screwed up and se sighed. Prince Gumball approached her from behind and went to thank her.

He leant in and kissed her on the cheek "I hope you know now the full consequences of breaking a royal promise". Fionna blushed and touched her cheek.

"Hell Yes! I get to fight zombies, defeat Royal Guards and kiss princes!" she yelled lifting her hands up.

"Wait what was the last one?" Gumball asked smirking at the spontaneous hero. Fionna quickly denied saying anything else and Gumball just patted her on the head, "You're just adorable Fi!"

Fionna felt something chewing on her leg and she grabbed a peculiar Starcha off her leg. "Silly Starcha, you don't need to eat flesh anymore!"

"I can't help it flesh is delicious!"

"You're delicious!" she laughed squeezing the glamorous chocolatey ball.

"DON'T SQUEEZE ME I'LL FART!"

_FART!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what you guys think? Rate and Review and don't forget to send requests. I'm always open to them! :)<strong>_


	2. Trouble in Lumpy Space

**Characters apart from James(the lumpy bully) are not owned by me.**

* * *

><p>Fionna laughed as she and her dramatic companion bounced up and down off of the large gummies. Quite harshly she landed on the floor smashing her back against a pile of books Gumball had left on the floor. "Tea Parties are so hard Gumball!" she moaned as she rubbed her sore back. A lumpy purple blob approached her, it was Lumpy Space Prince.<p>

"Seriously Fionna, they are so easy. Your just so weak and feeble, it takes a true royalty in able to do it", LSP said as he floated about, not even touching the large gummie sweets. Prince Gumball sipped his tea as he bounced in the air on his chair safely in the same spot.

"Lump it, LSP you're cheating! You are just floating!" Cake and FIonna both moaned as they sat up to watch the two princes enjoy their tea.

"Oh yeah? Well I can totally prove to you two I can do it!" LSP moaned as he placed his teacup down and started doing Lumpy squats.

"Can't" Cake giggled as she and Fionna prepared to see LSP hopefully mess up.

"Gaaaah! You two are just so annoying" LSP growled as the star on his head went from yellow to grey and the purple blob fell down the gummies, hitting every place on his way down before landing face first onto cakes leg.

"OUCH!" Cake screamed in pain as she stood up and attempted to shake the sharp teeth around her leg off, "get off me LSP!"

"Sorry" LSP muffled as he still had his fangs deep into cakes leg. The two woman screamed at him to let go as LSP released his grip nd started foatin again, "Sorry guys".

A round swollen bump formed where the fangs previoulsy rest and the two girls screamed at it's sight.

"Calm down guys, all it is is the Lumps. She'll be fine" LSP yawned as he scratched the hair above his lip.

"The Lumps? What the heck is that man!" Fionna said as she grabbed under Cake's arms and lifted the cat to her chest.

"Uh, well it's like when you turn lumpy, the bite is sorta like a vampire thing... you get the jist?"

"Seriously? I'll look like that?" Cake asked as she pointed a finger to LSP, the lumpy prince crossed his arms and looked away.

"Geez, if you'll be like that then I'll just not help you!"

Fionna and Cake lept towards LSP apologising "No, no! Please help me!" Cake screamed as she went to hug the lumpy prince before she noticed her arm and leg had already swollen and become lumpy. Instead she fell to the floor and sobbed into her still normal arm.

"Ok, I'll help you but don't count this as us being friends or anything..." he mumbled as he beckoned them to follow him. Gumball the prince jumped down and came to follow them (**author:in this story he comes along just to make the story a little bit different**) as LSP led them into the forest towards a grey mushroom that was much larger than Fionna's backpack. The lumpy prince whistled and a small frog hopped from among the trees. "I need you to take me home! NOW!" the prince moaned like a whiney 5 year old.

"Password"

"WHATEVER! It's 2008"

"Correct, is your mother okay with you entering with 3 non-lumpers?"

The three aquantinces nodded and shooed LSP, "Yeah whatevs..." LSP crossed his arms and looked away from the little frog as it opened it's mouth and sucked the 4 into it's mouth. They all span around with Fionna, Cake and Gumball screaming while LSP was left still with his arms crossed and pouting.

_THUMP! _Fionna, Cake and Gumball landedwith a thump onto the grounds of Lumpy Space and LSP just went straight to floating. "We're here guys okay? And the antidote is over by Makeout Point, be careful there are _smooth posers _over there" he said before leaving.

"Aren't you coming with us LSP?" Gumball asked scratching his bubblegum hair, Fionna and Cake agreed and attempted to covince LSP to join them.

"GAH, fine but you'll need to borrow my Mum's car if you want to come along, otherwise if you try to walk you'll fall into the Lumpy abyss. Everyone peered over the edge to see a terrifying large dark hole like object below the clud they were standing on. "Oh look here she lumping comes now!"

"DAUGHTER! Why have you brung 3 non-lumpers into our kingdom?" Her mother screeched in a high pitched shrill.

"I'm lumping helping them Mum! Geez, oh my glob why are you so annoying?"

"Don't scream at me like that! You've made your father upset!" Fionna and Cake expected another Lumpy to come out the car, instead the mother turned round revealing the father to be attached to her shoulder. The small bearded lump was sobbing and the two made their way into the house. "You are no longer using the car until you apologise to me and your father!"

"OM MY GOB! Whhhhhhhhhy is Mum so stupid?" LSP moaned as she floated away from the house, "guys we can't make it now..."

"Wait, what sugar? Isn't their someone you know with a car?" Cake asked as a large lump appeared down her back.

"Well, my friend Mel has one but he has been dating my ex Beth..."

"Well phone him up already!" Fionna demanded while Gumball was left caring for Cake who started freaking out when her face was covered in large lumps.

"Geez, alright then. Don't get your knickers in a twist Fi..." LSP snapped as he took out a blue expensive looking cell phone, "Mel we need to borrow your car to get to Makeout Point!"

"OMG, LSP don't you know what day it is? It's Homecoming and you need a date!" Mel replied as he sat at home styling his curly locks (or lumps).

"Globby Lumps! Do you know any hot babes for me?" The two went on for ages until Fionna snatched the phone and pretended to be LSP. Her accent was right on.

"Yeah, Mel could you like drive us to Makeout Point to kiss some hot babes?"

"Suuuure LSP be there in a minute". The 4 of them waited until Mel approached, them in his car and pulled up beside them, "Sorry LSP, I can't take all 4 of you, somebody has to stay behind." Gumball sighed and volunteered, claiming he had to talk to King and Queen Lumpy Space over royal matters so the rest of them took off leaving him behind. LSP plugged his phone into the car and started playing an annoying song, Fionna and Cake groaned in the back until Cake grew yet another lump.

"Oh my GLOB I love this song!" Cake said in a lumpy voice, she then put her paws to her mouth and looked at Fionna "Fiiiii! Help me sister!" After about 10 minutes Mel parked the car and Fionna jumped out in excitement.

"What the Ooo? This isn't Makeout Point?"

"Noooo... this is Beth's house!" Mel said staring Fionna down "I mean your hot and all but I have a girlfriend..."

Fionna pretended to puke and hopped back in the car while Mel went to fetch Beth, "Hey move over Fionna I'm joining you in the back, I can't stand to sit next to Beth," LSP demanded as he climbed over the seats into the back and shoved Cake and Fionna to either side. After a few minutes they mad eit to their destination and Fionna jumpeed out demanding to know where the antidote was. "Calm the ham down! It's on top of that hill Fionna but don't forget to be careful of the _smooth posers_."

Fionna ran to the top to see 2 Lumpies and why normal human looking one in the middle. "Heeeeey! Looking smoooooth!" Fionna lied to the other two who seemed to take the compliment in as some sort of bribe.

"What you after" One of them called Specs said.

"If your after the sphere you can borrow it if you want" said another called Liza.

"But you gotta bring it back" The final one named Molly said as she handed the sphere to Fionna. Unfortunely LSP came over the hill and he started to be, well, LSP.

"Hey _smooth posers _have you given Fionna the sphere yet?" he said as he went to stand behind Fi-Fi.

"Forget about it", Liza said "well just take it back then". Specs grabbed it off of Fionna and they went away from the two.

"LSP! That was Cake's only chance! It's all your fault and you've done nothing but get distracted!"

"Hey, I was just trying to be helpful! If you don't want my help then fine! I thought that we could actually be friends, but I'll just go to the homecoming without you!"

Fionna waited expecting Cake to stay with her until she noticed that her friend had now fully transformed and left along with the rest of the gang. She was left alone. The 3 '_smooth posers'_ from before came along and they all looked sadly at Fionna. "Hey we heard what was going on, here you can have the sphere if you want to help your friend again..." Specs said handing the sphere back to Fionna. She grabbed it and shot straight up, she was Cake's only hope now!

"Hey do you guys have a car?" she asked as she peered over the edge of the cloud noticing the school just below her.

"No we got abandoned here like you..." Molly said as she picked a piece of food from inbetween her sharp teeth, Liza yawned and Specs chewed at her fingernail. Fionna had an idea.

"How about floating..." she shoved her arms and legs into the mouths of the three Lumpies and waited as she started floating. "Thanks!" Fi shouted as she jumped down from the cloud falling straight towards the school, she had no time to lose. Mumbles of admiration could be heard from the 3 lumpies as she smashed through the roof. When she got in she turned round, feeling the lumpiness startinng to consume her. "CAKE! CAKE! Where are you?" she called turning round the room. Then she saw Cake dancing with another Lumpy in the corner. "Cake!" she said grabbing the sphere tightly "Quick sit on this!"

The other Lumpy dancing with Cake kicked Fionna away and continued dancing. "Nice one James!" Cake giggled, laughing at her exhausted friend's. Fionna couldn't hold it anymore and the lumpiness consumed her changing her into another Lumpy.

"Fine I wont let you have it anyway!" she said hugging the sphere close to her. Cake was angered and ordered James to snatch it for her. The other Lumpy approached Fionna and grabbed it from her arms placing it under Cake 'poof'. The cat returned to normal and looked at her trouble friend. She grabbed the sphere and shoved it under Fionna 'poof'. The two were back to normal and gave each other a big hug. James frightened by the sudden change in his date floated out the door. "Oh my Glob! Cake I thought you would be lumpy forever!"

Lumpy Space Prince approached the two and blushed abit when he approached Fionna, "I'm like totally sorry for flipping out with you earlier. I didn't mean to get so angry". Fionna laughed and hugged him apologising for being a such a lump, "I know your happy and all but geez, no need to lumping hug me!"7

When the 3 got home they all said goodbye and Fionna and Cake went home to their treehouse. "Hey Cake..."

"Yeah sis"

"I can't help but think we forgot somebody."

* * *

><p><strong>What you guys think? Trouble in Lumpy Space is my second fav episode, Evicted being my first and What Was Missing being my third. Rate and review I appreciate it! Thanks!<strong>


End file.
